Why the Head? Why not?
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: Saki asks Shogo why he likes to hit people on the head when he's annoyed with them...based off of the last episode at the very end...if you don't remember, check it out :) I almost missed it and completely died when I saw it... Saki x Shogo!


"What a pain," I muttered as I walked into class. After a whole week of break, I had to get used to going to school again…

"Kiryu-kun!" shouted a carefree voice that I knew very well. I slowly turned my head towards Yamagishi-san…only to find her just a bit to close to my face.

"What is it?" I muttered as I quickly jerked back.

"How was your break?" she asked innocently.

"I slept through it," I muttered, stifling a yawn. It was true…I slept for most of the time and I don't think I left the house at all.

"I hope Kaori-chan and Hase-kun made up," said Yamagishi-san worriedly, "Things are so awkward when they're avoiding each other."

"I don't really care," I mumbled, "I bet they did make up though."

"Really?" asked Yamagishi-san happily, "By the way Kiryu-kun, why do you always hit people on the head?"

"Excuse me?" I muttered.

"Well, a lot of people hit like to hit people on the arm or something but when it comes to you, the head is always your favorite spot to punch people," said Yamagishi-san. She's making me sound like a violent person…

"Why not?" I asked, "The head is a very vulnerable spot."

"Hmm," she said as she thought, "How about when you're happy with a person? Do you still aim for the head? You don't smile much either…"

"I don't think I have to show a person that I'm happy with them," I muttered, "and smiling is simply out of the question." As I spoke, I noticed that most of her friends were already in the classroom but instead she wanted to talk to me for some reason…I hope this doesn't end up like _that_ time. Yes, I mean the time were she asked me to be her husband and I almost got caught blushing…which of course led to one of the few times where I apologized. I sighed.

"I got it!" shouted Yamagishi-san suddenly, "You could pat people on the head when you're happy with them!"

"Like petting a person's head?" I asked in disbelief. Like hell I was gonna do that.

"When you put it like that…" said Yamagishi-san, "Yeah! Exactly like that!"

"No," I muttered quickly. I couldn't even see myself do that to my own little sister when she would sometimes just shut up and let me sleep in peace.

"At least try it on me!" shouted Yamagishi-san excitedly.

"What?" I asked, not believing her absolutely ridiculous request.

"No," I snapped, looking away.

"Why?" she asked, confused, "It's just a little test."

"You know what I want to test?" I muttered, facing her again.

"What?" she asked, looking at me.

"What happens when I…" I muttered and raised my hand to hit Yamagishi-san's head.

"No!" she squealed, raising her hands to cover her head. I moved my hand back…I wasn't planning on hitting her head just _yet_.

"Gotcha," I muttered, raising my hand again.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry if you're not going to hit my head," said Yamagishi-san, "Ow!"

"You're instincts are horrible," I muttered.

"Well I didn't know that you were going to hit me!" cried Yamagishi-san, lifting her hands up as she saw my hand rise.

"Ehhh…" she muttered, staring intently on my hand. I moved it slightly down and she covered her head.

"You should cover your head when I actually hit you," I muttered, hitting her head in the process.

"But it's hard," whimpered Yamagishi-san, rubbing her head.

"I'll hit lighter then," I muttered, raising my hand again.

"W-wait!" shouted Yamagishi-san, "I'm not ready yet!" I hovered my hand above her head for a good three minutes, moving it slightly, causing Yamagishi-san to keep reaching for her head. I won't deny that it was amusing and a real good way to kill time.

"You lose," I muttered, my hand landing lightly on top of Yamagishi-san's head.

"At this rate, a giant bruise will form on my head!" whimpered Yamagishi-san.

"Relax," I muttered, "I'm already hitting very lightly."

"Kay!" shouted Yamagishi-san, determined to stop my hand, "I can do this!" I hovered my hand over Yamagishi-san's head once more…and then I dropped it to hit her.

"I got it!" shouted Yamagishi-san happily, her extremely tiny hands clasping mine…

"Looks like you won," I muttered, quickly jerking my hands out of her grasp.

"I-I'm sorry," whispered Yamagishi-san, face red. I looked away feeling my face grow warm as well.

"I'm going to the vending machine," I said simply and walked out of the room. Realizing that I forgot my jacket, I sighed and went back inside the classroom.

"Back so soon?" asked Yamagishi-san, covering her head.

"You seem worried," I muttered.

"I don't know when you're gonna hit my head so I have to protect my head all the time!" shouted Yamagishi-san.

"Then I won't be able to hit it at all," I said, "Just take your hands off your head." Yamagishi-san hesitantly removed her hands and our little game started over again…

"That looks painful!" shouted Ai-san, looking at us.

"Kiryu-kun is attacking Saki-chan!" shouted Maiko-san in fear…Yamagishi-san was too busy defending herself and I really didn't care about what they said. Then we both saw Hase walk towards Fujimiya-san and immediately stopped.

"I'd like for us to be friends!" shouted Hase along with Fujimiya-san in unison…did they plan ahead on this?

"Yay!" whispered Yamagishi-san, "They made up!"

"Whatever," I muttered, putting my hands back into my pockets, "Class is about to start."

"Shogo," I heard Hase whisper to me during class, "Where you playing some sort of game with Yamagishi-san just now?" I mumbled something drowsily…not really paying attention to anything in particular…until the bell rang for lunch. I slowly got up and walked to the vending machine.

"I hear that it's gonna be pouring later," I heard a girl say.

"What?" asked her friend, "It's too sunny to rain!" Great, she jinxed it…it's probably going to start when I reach the vending machines. I placed in 200 yen and got my coffee and headed back. A couple of rain drops started to fall down. I sighed…good thing I had an umbrella.

"I don't have an umbrella!" I heard Yamagishi-san yell disappointedly. I walked into the classroom seeing that there was no point in joining Hase and Fujimiya-san today.

"That's too bad Saki-chan," I heard Ai-san say, "We have umbrellas but we don't live near each other." I sighed once more…not believing that I was actually going to do this.

"Yamagishi-san," I muttered, "You can share my umbrella."

"Really?" asked Yamagishi-san happily, "Thanks! You really are reliable Kiryu-kun!" Feeling uncomfortable because her friends were watching us, I hit her head. "I wasn't ready!" she shouted, rubbing her head.

"Too bad," I muttered, hovering my hand above her head once again, moving it up and down.

"But I won before!" yelled Yamagishi-san, "I think…" Our game started once again…not that I minded.

"They're so cute~!" shouted Maiko-san. We immediately stopped the game. I sighed and walked back to my seat, preparing for another nap.

_**After school**_

"Hurry up," I muttered to Yamagishi-san, who was still packing her stuff.

"Almost done!" she shouted to me. I sighed…why did I offer to share an umbrella with her?

"You done yet?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yup!" she shouted and ran towards me.

"Be careful," I said, "You might slip and fa—!" Yamagishi-san slipped on a puddle and fell backwards. I quickly pulled her arm and she stumbled around, trying to get her balance back. After bumping into me for a good minute, she regained balance.

"Thanks Kiryu-kun!" she shouted, smiling at me.

"Just be more careful," I muttered, looking away.

"Kiryu-kun?"

"Hmm?" I muttered sleepily.

"You're getting all wet," said Yamagishi-san, "You could move closer under the umbrella."

"I'm fine," I muttered. The truth was, any closer and Yamagishi-san and I would be touching each other. Suddenly, Yamagishi-san clung to my arm.

"S-s-so you d-don't have to get s-soaked," she said quietly, face red. I looked away, my face also far much redder than I'd like to admit.

"Too bad I can't hit your head because of the umbrella," I muttered.

"Speaking of," replied Yamagishi-san, face still red, "I won the game once!"

"So?" I muttered, "What do you want? A prize of some sort?" I shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah!" shouted Yamagishi-san excitedly. I thought about it for a while…then,

"Here," I muttered, looking away. I softly pet her head, surprising her and myself as well.

"Yay!" shouted Yamagishi-san.

"I won't lose next time though," I muttered, my face red once more.

_But losing wasn't that bad…_


End file.
